More Than Just Love
by isettophonfire
Summary: Just some mother-daughter time was all they both needed.


A/N: This is dedicated to my best friend "georgie's-jail3" because we have this joke that she's River and I'm Amy.

Doctor Who © BBC

"I tried to teach her that there could be more than just love between a mother and daughter. That there can be trust, and respect, and friendship, and understanding" –Norma Hubley. _Plaza Suite_, Act 3.

It was a cold, rainy day and Amy Pond was bored out of her mind. Rory was on call, there was nothing good to be found on the telly, and the Doctor was still on his quasi-honeymoon.

"Ugh! Son-in-law!" She cried aloud. Amy was still having trouble coming to terms that she was someone's mother-in-law at the age of twenty-two. Not to mention what popped in her head every time she thought of her daughter on the TARDIS with the Doctor, or bunk beds.

Amy shook her head, she wouldn't have any of those thoughts. They were too creepy.

"_I made out with my daughter's husband before she was even born,"_ Amy thought.

She laughed, "That awkward moment when…"

"That awkward moment when what, Mother?" A woman behind her said.

Amy jumped off the couch and turned around to see her fully-grown daughter standing in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"Hello mum!" River Song said cheerfully.

"Uh, hello. What are you doing here, I thought you were…you know…" Amy dropped her voice, "_on the TARDIS."_

River laughed, "I married the most insufferable man in all of history. I need a break once in a while. I figured why not some mother-daughter time. It's one thing I've never experienced."

Amy smiled and rushed to give her daughter a hug. This was what she had been waiting for since she had given birth. Of course she had had "mother-daughter" time before, when River was Mels, but that wasn't _called _mother-daughter time. That was just two best friends hanging out.

"What do you want to do?" Amy asked.

River thought for a second, and then a grin crept across her face, "Shopping! We used to go shopping all the time! I promise I won't steal anything this time though."

"Alright," Amy said with a shrug.

Much to River's chagrin, Leadworth had very little shopping opportunities. And so, with the help of a vortex manipulator, mother and daughter were transported to a planet made up entirely of shopping malls.

"Perfect," River said with a smirk, tossing her curls back.

Originally, Amy thought they wouldn't actually buy anything, as she and Rory were not the richest people in the universe. However, Amy learned that being the mother-in-law and wife of the Doctor enabled them to get many things for free. So the two women, mother and daughter, walked arm in arm about the various stores with plenty of bags.

"_Aliens have a great sense of style,"_ Amy thought.

Towards the end of the day, Amy and River were sitting in the food court sipping some strange, but delicious smoothie-like drink.

"I'm glad we had this day mum," River said, looking down at her feet, "When I was growing up, with the Silence, this is all I wished for. They told me who you were, who _I_ was. Hell, they even gave me pictures of both you and dad. And now, I may not be a little girl any more, but I'm here, with you."

Amy was taken aback, and felt a tear running down her face.

"This was all I wanted too, since the day you were born," she responded, voice cracking.

River laughed through her tears, "A good relationship. The best of friends, mother and daughter."

"Exactly," Amy smiled, taking a hold of her daughter's hand.

River shot up, "That reminds me, I've got one more store to go to." 

"What's that?" Her mother asked.

"The maternity clothing store. I'm going to start showing soon," She smirked as she took off towards the nearest map, hoping to avoid her mother's reaction.

"What?" Amy shrieked.

River turned around and shook her head.

"I'm pregnant mum!" She exclaimed.

Amy stood up and chased after her daughter, "What? Now, I know I'm too young to be a mother!"

Somewhere, thousands of miles away, the Doctor laid passed out on the floor of the TARDIS clutching the psychic paper.


End file.
